The Girl with a Red Scarf
by Luci Fergess
Summary: Luci Sagehart is a flat-out freak. Raised by mercenaries after accidentally killing her father, she is now entering the Cram School. Mephisto, being the tricky guy he is, made her promise to befriend Rin, Yukio, and Shima in exchange for a rare item. But what she thought was going to be an easy promise to fulfill, turns out to be alot more complicated than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

_I, Luci Sagehart, am a freak. What else can you call a Soul Reaper Vampire hybrid? Created in a lab by a young man desperate for a daughter? Who accidentally killed said young man in a feeding frenzy? Who was found and raised by mercenaries? And trained to kill first, ask who was innocent later? Yeah, monster would work too, but I prefer freak. It seems a bit more friendly, don't you think? __

I paused, mid-thought, and giggled. _Me_, _friendly?_ I smiled to myself, wondering if those to words would ever go together. It was an interesting thought. I would have to ask Colin about it later. I looked back down and re-read what I had written so far. It was a new project of mine, inspired by Auntie Mira. She was the closest thing I had to family, and was the one who had found me, and convinced the Order to accept me. She was the only one besides Colin and the Elders that knew of my…_unique_ birth and special powers because of it. She was a nice person that had unfairly been roped into the Order because of family issues, and was the Head of Health Headquarters. She often brought me home blood baggies from the HH for me, so I wouldn't have to go out and prey on an innocent human. Auntie Mira decided she had wanted us to be remembered by future mercenaries (by 'us' she means herself and I) forever. So she started a 'scrapbook' as she calls it, using the few pictures of us she has for it. Not wanting to be left out, I decided to start a project too. A journal!

A soft knock on the door startled me, and I swore profanities under my breath. "Who is it?" I called loudly, hiding the scraps of paper I had tied together as a notebook in a drawer of my desk.

"Who the bloody hell do you think it is at 5:00 AM in the flamin' morning? It's me, Colin!" Came a grumpy voice from outside. I sighed with relief, and got up to unlock the door to my room. Outside stood a towering figure, at six feet high. Colin looked at me like I had two heads, his mossy green eyes widening beneath his dishwater blonde hair. "Oh, Lou! How many times do I have to tell you to wear proper clothing when answering the door?" He moaned, face palming. I looked down at my clothing. It was a black t-shirt I had cut off 2 inches above my belly button, with ink black booty shorts. I had on black suede heelless pirate boots. "What?" I asked, twirling. He sighed, and shrugged. "Whatever. Just get your stuff. It's time for school." He said, holding up my pink backpack. I ran to my coat hanger and grabbed my long scarlet scarf, wrapping it loosely around my neck. The ends of the scarf reached my ankles. I glanced at my reflection, checking to make sure my hair was okay. It was short, cut into a bob, and parted on the right side of my head, my ink black hair almost completely covering my left eye. My eyes were rusty red in the dim lighting, but I knew in brighter light my eyes would be bright cherry red. My pale skin contrasted greatly with my eyes and outfit, and I smiled, revealing my pearly white and sharp teeth. I turned around, taking my backpack from Colin, and headed to my first day at Cram School.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Yo! Hehe, I know this is the least popular of the three stories I have, but this one is my favorite. So this story is the first I will update after my loooooong absence. I would like to thank Black Dragon 42 for reviewing! It just absolutely made my day. **__**So anyways, lets begin!**_

* * *

I squirmed in my chair, uncomfortable under the headmaster's gaze. He was a creepy man, dressed quite gaily in a pink and purple outfit, with pointy ears and sharp teeth. He had told me I could call him Mephisto, had asked about my backround.

"Ah, so, where are you from?" He asked, resting his head on clasped hands.

"Dunno."

"What's your name?"

"You already know. It's Luci Sagehart."

"Are you entirely human?"

"No."

"Oh? What are you then?"

"I think Auntie Mira said I'm a Vampire Soul Reaper Hybrid."

"Really now?"

"Yup."

"I think your going to get along great with another student here. He's not entirely human either."

"Cool."

"Why do you want to be an exorcist?"

"Because it sounds fun."

"Interesting."

"Can I go now?" I asked, already out of my chair. Mephisto looked at me.

"But you don't even know where to go." He said smirking.

"Then where do I go?" I asked.

"Be patient and I'll show you." He said, standing slowly. He walked around his desk and reached into one of his many pockets, this one decorated with purple hearts. He pulled out a weirdly-shaped key. "This, is a key."

"Obviously."

His smile seemed to darken a bit, but he continued anyways. "If you use this, any door can open into the Cram School hallway. It will make reaching your classes easier. Make sure not to lose it, because you only get one." He said, placing it in my hand.

"Can I have a key ring to hold the key so I _won't _lose it?" I asked, mirroring his smile. He seemed to be contemplating this, and his smile stretched into a evil grin.

"Of course." He reached into another pocket, and pulled out a silver ring, about 3 ½ inches in diameter. He held it out to me.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, reaching out for it. He pulled it away before my fingers could close around it.

"For a price." He said, wagging it out of my reach. I glared at him, but listened. "Become friends with the boys named Rin Okamura, Yukio Okamura, and Shima Renzou. Promise, and I'll give you the ring." He said.

"All of that for a key ring?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

"It's not a normal key ring. It changes into a dagger when needed. The more portal keys you put on it will increase the deadliness to demons. It's a rare item actually…"

"I'll do it!" I said, holding out my hand to shake on it. He looked at it distastefully and gave my the ring.

"I wish you good luck then…" With that, he turned and walked back to his desk, shooing me away. I rolled my eyes, but slipped the key ring on my belt loop and put the key on it. I then hurried out the door, and into the busy hallway outside his office. I took the key off again, and turned it in the nearest door.

I slipped inside quietly and closed it, returning the key to the ring. The hallway was silent, and I glanced at the pocket watch Colin had given me as a birthday present.

I had an hour before classes started. _The cafeteria seems to be good place to scope out those three guys I have to be friends with. But what were their names again? _I shrugged as I headed for the cafeteria, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

_**AN: Heehee I liked this chapter. But the next one's gonna be even better I hope. Well, as always, read, review, favorite, follow, and all that other kind of stuff! ~Luci-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Heehee I like this chapter quite a bit. Hope it's okay that I used Shima as a gag character…..but he **_**is**_** a pervert, so….whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoy the 3**__**rd**__** chapter! **_

I was sitting on the edge of the table, ignoring the stares I was getting. My table was in the center of the cafeteria, the last empty table, and I was glaring at anyone who came within 3 meters of me. There was an untouched tray of cold food next to me, and I was currently digging through my backpack, searching for the damned schedule Colin had given me on the way to school.

Finding it, I let out a cry of victory, getting even more stares. I scanned the room again, looking for three boys that stood out, or two boys that looked similar, since Rin and Yukio had the same last name.

My eyes landed on a group of 7 people.

One guy had bright pink hair and was a pretty boy, one had messy black hair and cobalt blue eyes, along with a red sword case slung over his shoulder. Another guy had neat black hair, glasses, and freckled cheeks. His eyes were a pretty bluish green. Another guy had a blonde skunk stripe through his gelled back hair, and another tiny guy had only grey stubble for hair, bright red glasses, and ears similar to that of a monkey. Then there were two girls in the group, one with pigtails and funky-looking eyebrows, and the other with blonde hair and a uniform that didn't fit her quite right, and her scarf/ribbon thing tied in a bow.

"Bingo." I muttered and stood, shoving my schedule in my back pocket, zipping up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder, and grabbing my untouched tray of food. I dumped it on the way. I approached them from behind, silently, and came up with a plan.

I unzipped my backpack, pulled some of the stuff out so it was just barely staying in, and pulled back my bangs with floral clips, then messed it up along with my clothes. Then I pulled some cobalt blue eye contacts from my backpack and put them in. I then pulled out some red blush and powdered it over my cheeks, then backed up.

I ran forward, huffing and puffing, and slammed directly into the pink haired guy, who was at the edge of the group. I hit the floor hard, and my stuff flew everywhere, just as planned. I put on a hurt expression, and sat up, rubbing my head.

"Owww…" I said in a tear-choked voice. I let my eyes water up as I looked around. I put on a shocked face. "Oh no! I'll never make it on time! And I'm already late!" I cried, reaching for my backpack and attempting to shove a few papers inside.

"Ouch…huh?" Pink-hair said from underneath me. I looked down in fake surprise, and gasped, rolling off him and kneeling next to him. I threw the ends of my scarf over my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you Pink Hair-san! I just couldn't see! My hair got in my eyes! " I said, gesturing wildly and letting a few tears escape. I helped him into a sitting position, and leaned closer, making sure my line of cleavage was showing. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Pink hair opened his eyes, and they nearly popped out of his head, and a small amount of blood dripped out of his nose. "Oh my god! Your nose! It's bleeding! We need to get you to the clinic!" I exclaimed, attempting to pick him up. I _could _pick him up, just like a pro wrestler could pick up a feather, but it wouldn't fit with this character I was using.

"No, no, he's fine. It's not impact that made Shima's nose bleed, it's that view you're giving him of your boobs." Said funky-eyebrows. I looked down and blushed.

"Eek!" I fell back and covered up my chest with my arms, and let a couple more tears fall. _So that's Shima, huh? Then where's Rin and Yukio?_

"Aw, Shima! Look, you made another girl cry!" The one with a red sword case said in a bored tone.

"Wha-" Shima started.

"You have to excuse him miss. He's a real pervert. Are you okay?" The guy with freckles asked, crouching down and holding out a hand. I carefully reached out and took his hand, still crying.

"U-um, y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Um…th-thanks Glasses-san." I replied, letting him help me up.

"It's Yukio Okamura. Here, let me help you with your stuff. What are you gonna be late for, if you don't mind me asking?" He began gathering some of my stuff from the ground into a neat stack.

"I wanted to get to my class early so I could introduce myself to the teacher. But I don't know what his name is, I just know it's in the Cram School hall." I lied, picking up my textbooks and putting them in my backpack. I glanced at the rest of the group to see skunky, blondie, funky-eyebrows, and baldie had wandered off to grab some breakfast. Shima was still delusional with a perverted look in his face, and the guy with the red case was standing there awkwardly. I wiped the remaining tears from my face, along with the makeup on my cheeks.

"H-hey, so what's your name?" I asked red-case. He looked down at me with a surprised expression, like he didn't think I would notice him standing there.

"Rin Okamura. What's yours?" He replied, crouching down. Yukio handed me the last of the papers, and I put them in, then zipped up my backpack.

"It's Luci. Luci Angela Sagehart." I said, smiling at him. Score one for Lucy! Targets Rin, Yukio, and Shima have been identified. "Thanks for helping me Yukio. I really appreciate it. And it was nice meeting you Rin." I smiled flirtatiously at him, and he blushed. I then turned and left, walking out of the cafeteria.

I could feel Yukio and Rin's eyes following me the whole way.

"Hmm. She's better than I thought." Mephisto mused. He watched as the girl walked away from the three boys. His father had chosen her out of 21 maidens, and he now saw why. She was quiet skilled in deception, and beautiful as well. He would give her week, he thought. A week to get those boys wrapped around her little finger. "Yes, this will most certainly be very entertaining." Mephisto muttered with a grin similar to that of a child's on Christmas morning. Now, he would wait.

_**AN: Heeeeey. So, awesome chapter, right? Luci is such a badass when it comes to acting. ;) So, review? Thanks for reading! ~Luci-chan**_.


End file.
